


The Shuttlecraft Incident

by WriterTailorSpy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterTailorSpy/pseuds/WriterTailorSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sharing a shuttlecraft, Spock overhears a certain doctor moaning a certain name during a certain type of dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shuttlecraft Incident

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the interior of a shuttlecraft confuses me. Um. There's a bathroom in this shuttlecraft. I don't know why. With a shower. If it's not canon design wise, it's a different type of shuttle than what's on the show. 
> 
> Yes, yes, cliche, I know - wet dream to real first time sex.... I dunno.

Spock cast a glance behind him, to the man sleeping on the floor. For some reason, the Doctor had refused to sleep in the chair of the shuttle, and was instead sprawled on the floor. Which was fine, Spock thought, as long the ship maintained the proper gravity, and they came across no turbulence, and nothing tried to attack them, which although statistically unlikely, he had found that being a part of Kirk's crew had proven to be a constant defiance of the logistics. Spock turned back to the console.  
"Spock," came a moan from behind him. Spock frowned and turned back to him.  
"Doctor?"  
The Doctor moaned again in response. Spock's frown deepened and he stood up, crossing the room to kneel next to the man. "Doctor?" he repeated.  
Spock quickly realised that the man was asleep. He tilted his head, examining the man. And then he noticed...it.  
The Doctor wasn't in pain, Spock's mind told him. He was, in fact, enjoying himself.  
Spock wondered what he should do. On one hand, the Doctor would be rather embarrassed, he was sure, to be found in such a state. On the other, Spock was fairly sure that the man was also close to ruining his pants.  
Before Spock could figure out what action to take, McCoy gave a shaky breath and opened his eyes.  
"Dammit!" Leonard exclaimed loudly. "Spock, what the hell?"  
Spock opened his mouth to respond, as McCoy suddenly blushed and turned over onto his stomach and winced.  
Spock raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, there's no point in trying to hide your arousal as it will only cause discomfort-"  
"Shut up Spock!" Bones replied, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest. "Get lost."  
Spock blinked. "There is only one other area in the shuttlecraft. That is the bathroom and I am sure that it would make more sense for you to go there instead of-"  
Once more Bones interrupted him, making an angry noise and then launching himself towards the bathroom. Spock stayed kneeling there for an instant, before tilting his head again, and standing up, dusting off his clothes before retaking his seat at the front of the shuttle. There was silence for a few seconds, as Spock mused.  
And then the rocks hit. 

The shuttle shook softly. Spock recalibrated the sensors, noting that they had come across a field of particularly dense debris. They weren't big ones, which was why the sensors hadn't picked them up. He took the shuttle off autopilot, and began absentmindedly navigating. It wouldn't be difficult to avoid being severely damaged, though being hit by a few could possibly compromise the hull, though that was even less statistically likely than being attacked. Spock did another scan. They would pass the field in less than an hour.  
"What the hell was that?"  
Spock glanced back for an instant, then back to the console. "A small debris field. It is of no matter."  
"No matter?" Bones demanded, storming up to the front of the shuttle. "Do you know what would happen if a rock hit-"  
"I am well aware of the possible damage that could be inflicted, Doctor, but-"  
"But?!?" The Doctor cut in, sitting down in the seat next to Spock. "When the hull is compromised and we both die agonising deaths, I'll listen to your 'buts'!"  
Spock gave him an exasperated look(for a Vulcan). And then he noticed that Bones' top was missing. He must have been showering, Spock reasoned. Judging from his wet, mussed up hair. Which explained why the Doctor had taken so long in reacting, if he had to get redressed (if only partly). From the goosebumps on Bones' arms, it must have been a cold shower. Which was logical, Spock mused, and was often cited as a cure for human arousal.  
Which seemed to have worked, or perhaps it was the jolt of the ship, but Bones didn't look quite as flustered as before.  
Bones looked back at him angrily.  
Spock hesitated still. A part of him looked wonderingly at the Doctor. The hair certainly did suit him. The same part of him also admired the view of the water trailing down the Doctor's half-naked body.  
The other part forced him to return to his console, warning him that arguing with the Doctor, especially in his current foul mood, would be pointless.  
In that silence, his mind traveled back to the events earlier, and he frowned at the console.  
"You called my name." He commented.  
"What?" Bones asked, still angry.  
"Doctor," he began. "Do you feel emotional interested in me?"  
"What?" Bones asked, incredulous. "Of course not!" But something didn't sound quite sincere.  
"Then you feel sexual attraction toward me?"  
"No!"  
"But you called my name." Spock commented, mostly to himself.  
"Huh?" Bones asked, a flush covering his face.  
"Earlier."  
"Don't... don't mention earlier." Bones warned him.  
"My apologies Doctor. I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
"Just shut up about it." Bones was suddenly very invested in his console.  
Spock frowned. "Do you dream of me often?"  
"Stop it!" Bones growled.  
Spock swiveled the chair towards him. "Does the Captain know you're attracted to me?"  
It would explain the Captain's odd actions of late, including assigning the Doctor to this mission instead of one of the other science officers.  
"Shut up!" Bones said, standing up over him.  
Spock looked up at him, and then looked away. "My apologies again Doctor." He wasn't sure why he was pushing it. He shouldn't be. It was... illogical. The Doctor was clearly uncomfortable. There was no rational reason... unless...  
He frowned, looking back to the Doctor, who was still standing. Spock rose too. Their chests almost touched,as Spock gazed into the other's eyes. "Doctor," he repeated slowly.  
The Doctor's breath heightened, and a blush covered his face. This excited the small, unrepressed part of the Vulcan. It seemed he was right. Perhaps the Captain had been right in his choice of partner for this particular mission. Spock leant down slightly and kissed the man. Bones' body was warm to the touch, and his wet skin dampened his clothes. Bones didn't react, but when Spock pulled away, he was sure that the Doctor had never been so flustered.  
And then of course the Doctor regained his composure. His eyes narrowed and he stepped back, and Spock was almost certain that Bones would have hit him if he could've gotten away with it without seeming childish.  
"Don't play with me," Bones warned.  
"Believe me Doctor, that is the least of my intentions." And then Spock gave an uncharacteristic half grin. "At least, not yet."  
Bones eyes widened again and he scowled and began a retort. Once again Spock claimed another kiss. He was...enjoying being the one to interrupt Bones for once.  
Bones seemed to catch on that Spock wasn't acting, and grabbed the man's waist, stepping closer. They pulled apart after a pause, and examined each other. Both were panting, Bones clearly in more disarray than the Vulcan. Then Bones stepped forward and kissed Spock, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Spock's mouth twitched into another smile, and he began to pull on the doctor's pants. Bones laughed, letting his mouth drift to the crook of Spock's neck. Spock was confused at how composed the Doctor was - Spock was feeling very overwhelmed, the sort of desperation that was only supposed to come with Pon Farr. He _needed_ this. His body was on fire, and this was taking too long. The detached part of Spock's mind - usually the one in control, but was currently surpassed by the emotional one - commented that it was perhaps the human blood reacting so strongly. He was amazed at how quickly he was reacting, how he was heating up, and he was almost furious that Bones was somehow more in control than he was. It was as if the Doctor was feeding off his own lack of coordination, _his_ passion.  
Before he could get the Doctor's pants off though however, reality called, and a few rocks hit the side of the shuttle. Spock made an angry noise, which just made Bones laugh again as they separated.  
"About our possible demise." he began.  
"Indeed," Spock said, struggling to regain control over his emotions as Bones sat down. Bones watched him bemusedly, which just annoyed Spock all the more. How could _Bones_ have so much control?  
Spock sat down sharply, and began navigating the field again, making sure not to look back at the Doctor, even when he stood up and whispered in his ear.  
"How long till we're out?"  
"An hour," Spock said annoyed.  
Bones laughed. "I'm going to go finish that shower."  
Spock growled.


End file.
